


a list to dwell on in years ahead

by bruised_fruit



Series: davluce drabbles [4]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: A little fluffy, Drabble, Early Relationship, F/M, Stolen Century
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruised_fruit/pseuds/bruised_fruit
Summary: [One sentence fic.]
Relationships: Davenport/The Director | Lucretia
Series: davluce drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516040
Kudos: 6





	a list to dwell on in years ahead

There are certain things about fucking Captain Davenport that Lucretia has begun to become accustomed to: his serious but uncharacteristically soft eyes running over her; the stiff press of his lips once he’s undressed; his shame when she looks at his body; that focused expression when he’s penetrated, whether in his front or back; the almost chaste way he puts his hands on her, even when they’re well past foreplay; and, flatteringly, the way he seems to drink her in, love drunk and inebriant as the sweetest words tumble from his lips, saying her name as if savoring each syllable.


End file.
